byrightofbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella
Want to know more? Look up. What she does for a living is anyone's guess, but watch this spitfire move for a few clues. Bell is a traceur, a practitioner of parkour, and she is very flexible and very bold to launch herself from some of Miami's landmark buildings. Meandering paths high above Little Havana carry her on flights of fancy most nights. A social chameleon, she experiences little trouble fitting in with most scenes. She sounds local and looks the part, all Mediterranean extraction. The local business community around her home neighbourhood attest to a whole other side of this woman, though, one a bit at odds with her scatterbrained, manic behaviour. Some kind of cheerleader, is she? Her tireless efforts campaigning on their behalf have earned appreciation from official quarters. What? you say. So does half the city. And you'd be right. Shine On You Crazy Diamond A certain gravity is lacking in the woman called Bell or Hell's Bell. She is Isabella only in the history books and the frosty Spanish tenor of her Bishop. He is plausibly incapable of exasperation or diminutives, after all. Despite this handicap, Bishop Agustin publicly announced her as one of his templars in May 2014. Cainites might question his judgment, if perhaps they lack the privilege to see her in action. Sure, other vampires hit harder and take a beating better. But only one girl throws herself into the fray with such unrestrained joie de vivre, orbited by a bladed sphere of death on a silvered chain. Bell truly sparkles with an ultraviolent streak when she plunges into the fray to mete out Caine's judgment. The Happy, Bouncy Fun Bell As of July 2014, Miami's Sabbat has generally agreed to an (un)lifetime ban on her participation in any wits or agility-based Game of Instinct. She distinguished her aerial talents at the Festivo della Estinto, and eclipsed even Elders one too many times to be allowed to compete in any official capacity. Her packmates show a disturbing tendency to replicate some of her trademark tumbling moves. All she wants is a medal for her accomplishments. Is that too much to ask? The truth is, she would rather be flying. Why in the Dark Father's name should she walk anywhere? Bell frequently proves herself capable of defying gravity altogether, hurling herself from apartment rooftops and scaling parking garages with effortless ease. Happy Fun Bell cannot stand still for long short of dire threats from the Praetorians' dread lord, and even the Keeper cannot render her immune to moving somehow. Beware of bouncy fun Bells in combat, too... A Sequence of Events * 2000-2012: As Montreal bounces between rival factions, Bell stays loyal to Cardinal Strathcona and undermines upstart packs threatening the political unity of the city. She speaks out against alliances with the Giovanni. * 2013: Bell heads to Miami to contribute to solidifying the Sabbat's hold on the city after a string of high-profile betrayals. * 2014: The young vampire ends up claimed by the Praetorians pack rapidly after her arrival. Several high placings in events prove her mettle in the Festivo della Estinto, none more than her victory in a murderous game of knifeball that nearly incapacitated Caezar. Something fundamental changed in her after she departed Miami for nearly six weeks. Upon her return, she became a student of the priest Luz. The Bishop kept her in arm's reach over several appearances. She became a templar for Bishop Caezar Agustin and worked to ensure the goals of the pack, and her personal ambitions, went hand in hand. Whatever could a sparkly ball want? Rumours * Bell was an infernalist or an infernal play-thing at one time or another. * Bell sleeps chained up under the watch of her brothers and sisters. * She is most certainly a Toreador. * She casts no reflection. * A budding Noddist and priest-in-training, she has deep interest in stories of the Dark Father. * Show her an icon of a saint and she won't be able to approach. Category:Active Characters Category:Sabbat